Maleficent's Plan - On Hold -
by SweetChiari
Summary: After Mal bails out on stealing Fairy Godmother's wand and makes close friends with Jane, Maleficent gains a new plan to get Mal to steal the wand for her. The plan: Use Jane against Mal. The solution: Kidnap Jane. Is her plan smart? Probably not, knowing Mal is extremely protective of her fairy sister. Will it work? Maleficent hopes so.
1. Chapter 1

Mal was trying to figure out why she felt anger when she noticed that Jane was crying. Mal was evil! She wasn't supposed to show that she cares for other people. Besides, Jane was the daughter of Fairy Godmother, who can rival Mal's mother in magic and Mal knew that she probably wasn't strong enough to face Fairy Godmother if she ever had to go head-to-head with the fairy.

However, the more Mal stared at Jane, the younger fairy's cries tugged at Mal's heart and she couldn't take it anymore. She stalked over to where the younger fairy was located and when she founded Jane, she paused when she saw Chad Charming upsetting Jane while Jane was curled up into a ball. _What the hell is he doing to her? _Mal was angry at the young man for making the young girl cry. Mal felt her heart beat more furiously as her anger made her eyes turn green. Mal tried to control her anger, but it failed as she felt herself stomp to Chad. Chad turned to see Mal and he smirked. He stepped away from Jane just to let Mal see that Jane had small bruises on her arms. "What did you do to her?" Chad smirked at Mal and Mal knew that she was fell into a trap, only Jane was the unwilling bait.

"Get away, Mal. He's going to blame you for what he did to me!" Jane cried to Mal, making Chad angry at Jane.

"Shut up, Jane!" Mal glared at the young man for shouting at the sensitive young girl. "I see you care for her even though you're an evil fairy. Jane's right, though." Chad spoke. Mal gasped in horror as Chad started to call out for help because of a villain kid. People started to gather around and Mal felt herself unconsciously hold Jane closer to her and Jane didn't fight the comforting hold that Mal was giving her. The short haired girl couldn't believe that Chad was so very willing to ruin Mal's already ruined reputation by accusing her of attacking her.

"I'm so sorry, Mal." Jane spoke to Mal softly. Mal didn't have the heart to get angry at Jane as she was wondering if she even had a heart and Jane was a innocent bystander who was also a victim of bullying.

"It's not your fault." Mal swallowed thickly. When Fairy Godmother approached the three teens, she glared angrily at Mal, but she gave a start when Mal simply followed her silently. _She's not snarky like before. _She wondered why that was, but when she turned to her young daughter, Jane did something very unusual for her character.

"Chad, your mother will hear about this." Jane spoke with such poison in her tone that Chad was starting to regret hurting her just to anger Mal. _Crap! _He thought. Fairy Godmother was shocked. _Didn't Mal hurt her or was Chad lying? _She was so confused now, but when she saw Jane gaze at her arms, she gasped. Mal glanced at the bruises on Jane's arms and she growled in anger, trying not to run past Fairy Godmother and get herself in real trouble. Chad got over his fear when he smirked at Jane.

"Be quiet, Jane. You're a fairy just like her. I bet you empathize with her." Chad accused Jane right in front of her mother. Fairy Godmother couldn't believe the words out of Chad's mouth.

"Chad Charming! How dare you?" Her outraged voice made Chad winced as Chad turned to see Fairy Godmother glaring at him very hatefully. "Of course Jane empathizes with Mal; Both of them are fairies. You're a liar. Jane is right: Your mother will hear about this." Fairy Godmother walked past Chad and he swallowed, following behind the fairy. He turned to glare at Jane, but Mal was hugging Jane and she matched Chad's glare with a glare of her own. Chad lost their glaring much as Mal held Jane very closely to her.

"You're a fairy." Jane wasn't asking. She just wasn't thinking who was Mal's mother at the moment when she met her. Now that she had known the girl for a little while, she knew that the older teenager was probably distracted by her fairy powers that had led her to a younger fairy. "I'm sorry if I'm distracting you. I am younger, after all." Mal winced at the girl's words. She wasn't tired of Jane. None of Mal's fiber wasn't sick and tired of Jane. If anything, Jane being younger helped Mal out with her sisterly instincts.

"You're not distracting me at all, Jane. I think that it was because we're both fairies, but I feel responsible for you." Mal tells Jane. As Mal and Jane stayed with each other until Fairy Godmother came talk to both teenagers. Fairy Godmother noticed how protective Mal had gotten of Jane, she smiled as she knew of Mal's fairy heritage. Because Jane was the younger fairy, Mal's instincts roared at her to protect the younger and smaller girl.

The more time Mal spent with Jane, the less she thought about her mother's plan to steal Fairy Godmother's wand. Mal started to feel happy the more time she spend around Jane and Jane felt a lot more happier with Mal around. It was almost like they had became sisters. Fairy Godmother watched out for the two as she knew that Mal would get into a fight just to protect Jane and while she didn't mind that, she didn't want Mal to get expelled from school and get thrown back onto the Isle.

...

Maleficent was both angry and amused at Mal's happiness with Jane. "Oh, what the shame that my daughter is being happy with the enemy. Shame if anything happened to that other girl." Maleficent ran a hand on the image of Jane in her scepter. She smirked wickedly as she had a plan to get Mal to obey her and get that fairy's wand. _The girl will be perfect bait. Mal loves her so very much. _Maleficent mocked Mal's love for Jane as she couldn't believe that Jane was a fairy as well. Maleficent was wondering why Mal liked being around the girl so much. She was everything Mal hated: weak and self-conscious. Maleficent blanched at the thought that Mal wanted the girl as a younger sister. _Oh, Mal, I told you that love is a weakness and I will prove it to you. _She thought as she grinned wickedly once again.

She knew that her plan would go perfectly as she was willing to hurt Mal's newfound younger sibling.

...

Mal was holding Jane close to her after the girl was confronted by Audrey for being friends with a VK. Audrey herself was about to be cursed by Mal as Jane was coming real close to crying. When Audrey noticed that Fairy Godmother was coming, she smirked at Mal. Mal forced herself to calm down as she settled with comforting Jane with a hug. Mal, at first, didn't know why hugs were comforting, but the more time she spent around Jane, she felt natural as hugs became part of their daily routine. Because Mal loved being around Jane, the others tolerated Jane until they became official friends. They were protective of Jane, but they weren't on the level of Mal's protectiveness.

When Mal noticed Fairy Godmother directly behind, she stood down as she relaxed her tense shoulders. "Very good, Mal. You are managing nicely." She commented on Mal's control over her anger and Mal grinned as Jane stayed in the hug that Mal was giving her.


	2. Chapter 2

When Audrey noticed that Fairy Godmother had praised Mal for keeping her temper in check, she stared at the woman in shock, which lead to Fairy Godmother to glower at Audrey. "Audrey, I'm sure you noticed that Mal is trying to keep herself from cursing you in both words and magic. She is trying to keep herself tame, but you, young lady, have no filter. Go to my office, so we can discuss this in a more private setting." Fairy Godmother sounded eerily calm to everyone around her except Audrey. She decided to just obey Fairy Godmother just to avoid getting into more trouble, but she knew that she was in trouble when Mal calmed down. Mal glared at Audrey as she walked to Fairy Godmother's office. _Fucking bitch! _Mal thought about the prissy teenager. "Mal, you're doing good, but I need you to not attack everyone that hurts Jane's feelings." Fairy Godmother begged of Mal.

"I can try." Mal responded softly as Jane stayed in the hug that she was still giving her. Fairy Godmother sighed, but she accepted Mal's answer as the honest truth as she knows how violent Mal can get about Jane.

"I can accept that." She answered Mal with an unhappy sigh as she knew that Mal was telling her nothing but the full truth. She couldn't fault Mal for being protective as it was in her instincts to be protective of Jane. Jane is a innocent creature, even by Mal's definition of innocent, which was strangely (is it really?) Jane's personality. Mal turned to look at Jane and Jane looked at her.

"Want to hang out after school today?" Mal asked Jane. Fairy Godmother sighed as she knew that Mal was going to hang out with Jane regardless of them being in school or not, but she also knew that Mal wouldn't force Jane to hang out with her if she didn't want too.

"Do you want to go the cafe with everyone?" Jane asked with an innocent expression on her face. Mal smiled warmly at Jane and Jane knew that Mal could never refuse her. _I wonder how she would react if I tell her about my feelings about Carlos, but then, I will probably have an already overprotective Mal on my trail. _Jane wondered if it was wise to tell Mal of her feelings for the VK that had stolen her heart, but Jane knew that she had also stolen Mal's heart in a platonic way as they called each other sisters. Fairy Godmother couldn't believe that her daughter had Mal wrapped around her little finger and she grinned at the sight of Mal smiling back and enjoying Jane's company. She didn't know what she would have done if Mal had hurt Jane in anyway, but the more she watched the two fairies interact, Fairy Godmother could tell that Mal would die if she ever hurt Jane accidentally, so she knew that intentionally hurting Jane was a huge no-no for Mal.

After thinking about Mal for a bit, Fairy Godmother's thoughts went to Mal's evil mother, Maleficent and she hoped that the evil fairy didn't have any plans of harming Mal for being affectionate with the enemy, even though Mal doesn't consider Jane to be the enemy as Mal adored Jane. Jane adored Mal back and Fairy Godmother knew that nothing could break the two's friendship.

**Short chapter for tonight, so sorry about that. But, I am working on a new chapter, so please don't fret. I have a poll so please vote on what story you guys want me to continue writing until I get back to school. I will see you guys later on. I hope you enjoyed this very short chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, because I updated so late last night, I had to go back and make corrections, so Chapter 2 has been revised in wording. I had updated the chapter before working on this one because I had read reviews and I realized that I had probably typed something wrong. I have a Poll out and I will leave it opening until Tuesday 3:00 PM, so please vote on which story, you want me to continue before I go back to school. **

"You want to hang out with everyone at the cafe?" Mal asked to make sure. Everyone meant the VKs that Mal lead. Jane nodded her head and Mal grunted. _She probably wants to see Carlos. _Mal felt a little irate at that thought, but she knew that it was simply her very protective feelings toward the younger fairy. _I know Carlos is a good guy, but Jane is an innocent angel. _Mal bristled at the thought of Jane being tainted before she's ready and she released a growl that sounded very closely to a dragon's growl. When Jane looked at Mal in shock, she calmed down as she didn't want to worry or scare Jane. "Sorry, Jane." Mal tells Jane and Jane knew what Mal was thinking about. _She found out about my crush on Carlos. _Jane thought in shock as she knew that Mal looked very interested in her love life.

"I'm sorry, Mal, but Carlos is nice and sweet. He's so handsome and I..." Jane trailed off when she realized that she was only embarrassing herself in front of her older sister and she stopped speaking. However, Mal was enjoying it as she was giggling.

"No, no, please. Tell me more. I insist." Mal responded as she couldn't even be mad at Jane. _You love who you love. _Mal thought as she wondered if she would ever find true love. She then cleared her thoughts when Jane was trying to get her attention. "Yes, Jane?" She spoke softly.

"You're not mad?" Jane asked her. Mal smiled a soft smile at her younger sister. _We're not blood sisters, but we're fairy sisters. _Mal thought as she inwardly grinned at the thought.

"No, why would I be mad? You love who you love." Mal tells Jane. Jane smiled back at Mal. She was glad that Mal was very accepting of her feelings of Carlos and she smiled at her older sister. She was glad that Mal enjoyed hanging out with her as she knew that Mal couldn't be all bad as like the others kids has been claiming. Yes, Mal was a VK, but she was very sweet once Jane had gotten to know her. She knew that the mean girl was all an act to protect her feelings from being hurt. Jane enjoyed hanging out the other VK's as well, especially Evie and Carlos. She knew both of them were great for fashion advice and she knew about Mal's opinions on things just by looking at her facial expression.

Mal's eyes then turned green for a quick moment and she growled in anger. _Of course, my mother likes to ruin things. Just like she ruined Queen Aurora's christening when she was a baby. _Mal thought with an angry look on her face. Jane noticed the look and she grew worried about Mal. "What's wrong, Mal?" Jane asked. Mal then had just remembered that Jane was with her and she looked at her with a panicked expression. _She can't be around me when my mother gets here. _Mal thought as she felt guilty for putting Jane in danger. Her glare had softened when she looked at Jane.

"My mother. You need to go to Fairy Godmother. She will know to protect you when I tell her about my mother's plan to come get me." Mal tells Jane and Jane hugged Mal tightly.

"No! I don't want you to fight her alone! You're better off fighting with your friends, Mal." Jane tells the girl. Mal gave Jane an tired look and when Jane noticed the look, she gasped in shock.

"You don't understand, Jane. I know my mother." Mal spoke as she gently rubbed Jane's cheek with her hand. Jane noticed the loving touch of her older sister and she subconsciously leaned into the touch. Mal's heart soared at the slight smile that was on Jane's face. "She will use you to get to me." Mal whispered that last part because she knew that Jane knew the obvious thing about her. Mal loved Jane very much. Mal loved Jane to the point where Mal had forgotten about her mother's plan to steal Fairy Godmother's wand and she almost forgotten that she had told Fairy Godmother about her mother's plan to use the wand to escape the Isle of the Lost. Fairy Godmother thanked Mal for her honesty and she helped Mal helped her other friends get over trying to be as evil as their parents. Mal knew that her mother would give her the worst punishment as she was ordered to help her mother escape the Isle. Mal didn't shudder when she thought about her mother hurting her, but she did shudder when she thought about the danger Jane will be in when her mother arrives.

As Mal showed Jane a high amount of affection as she knew that her mother will come to her first, Fairy Godmother watched the two siblings. She had overheard what Mal had told Jane to tell her and she was frowning. She knew that Maleficent was harsh, but to be harsh to her own daughter was a whole lot of wrong. She also knew the high amount of love that Mal had for Jane and she adored Mal for the love she had, but Fairy Godmother hoped that Maleficent won't use Jane against Mal. She knew how angry Mal would get if Jane was bullied, Maleficent going after Jane will do more than just piss her off.

It would unleash hell and Fairy Godmother wondered if Maleficent was ready for that dangerous step.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is chapter 4 of Maleficent's Plan. This story is shaping up nicely and I am glad that my readers are enjoying the story. Please read and review. **

Maleficent knew what she was going to do and she was going to enjoy it every much. She wanted to make Mal angry enough to fight her and if she has to kidnap Mal's new sister, she would do that. She knew that Mal knew about her coming to Auradon and she was glad that Mal knew of her coming. She smirked when she realized that she is doing the unthinkable to Mal. She was going to force Mal to tap into her birthright and she was going to enjoy it. _Now, all I have to do is kidnap that pesky child that Mal loves. _Maleficent thought. She didn't know why she didn't just burn everyone when she could have jumped at the chance at first, but now that Mal is becoming friends with a good fairy, Maleficent had the perfect bait to reel Mal in. She smirked evilly.

She was going to put her plan in action, no matter how Mal felt about the situation. When she found time to actually go to Auradon in person, she would go. For now, she could handle watching how Mal would react to threats that were near Jane. When she noticed Audrey, she actually resisted the urge to sigh. _If Mal dislike her so much, then why doesn't she just curse her? _Maleficent wondered about Mal's restraint when it came to Jane or the so-called lack of restraint, but not once have Maleficent seen Mal curse someone for hurting Jane when it was very clear that she wants to and she would if she wanted to be evil like her dear old mother. Maleficent bristled at the thought of Mal being good when she was born to an evil witch. _I will show that girl her true birthright. She will have to return to her old ways when that happened. _Maleficent was stuck on the dream and hopes that Mal will surpass her. Mal's name was Maleficent, after all.

Maleficent wanted Mal to surpass her so bad that she was willing to _kill _Jane if it meant that she could get Mal to be both sad and angry. _An emotional Mal can be an evil Mal. _Maleficent thought.

...

Mal was trying to keep her cool as she spoke to Fairy Godmother. "Are you sure you want to do this, Mal? You know how much Jane loves you." She was giving Mal advice.

"I know she loves me and I love her, but I can't...I won't risk Jane's safety when my mother comes." Mal tells Fairy Godmother. As much as the good fairy wanted to argue with Mal, she knew that Mal wouldn't budge if it means that Jane will not be safe when the storm comes.

Fairy Godmother sighed. "I will keep her here." _I'm sure Jane already knows of Mal's decision. _Fairy Godmother thought to herself as she watched Jane not be surprised at Mal's decision to keep her at home until everything blows over. Jane sighed and she slipped back into her room. Mal grunted softly as she ran a hand through her purple hair. Fairy Godmother wanted to laugh how much Mal was worrying about Jane, but she didn't as she knew that Mal had a very good reason to fret about Jane's safety. As much as Mal didn't want to keep Jane locked up, she knew that her mother was relentless and would never stop until she has what she wants and Mal wasn't going to let her mother have Jane.

Mal looked up to after she heard Jane close her door. "I will speak to her." She promised Fairy Godmother as she didn't just want to leave Jane without saying anything to her. She knew how much Jane meant to her and she can't just leave without speaking to her; that would break both of their hearts and Mal knew that she didn't have the heart to add more to Jane's pain. Fairy Godmother knew that Mal needed to talk to Jane and when Mal hears sniffing, she ran up the stairs to see Jane. "Please don't cry." Mal begged Jane to not cry over having to be locked up in a room. It made Mal's heart hurt to hear the sobs coming out of Jane's mouth and Mal pulled Jane into her lap and she hugged her closely to her. _This is my fault. If my mother hadn't known about me showing her affection, this wouldn't have to happen. _Mal thought as she held Jane more closely.

"Why Mal? Why can't something else be done?" Jane asked Mal and Mal's heart kept on breaking at the sounds of heartbreak in Jane's voice. Mal winced when Jane's emotions overflowed her. _Shit! Her emotions are too strong. _Mal thought as she started to gently hum a song. Jane's tears and sobs slowly stopped as she quieted down. When Jane was quiet, Mal glanced down at her to see the younger fairy sleeping. _I wanted to talk to her, but I had to calm her down instead. _Mal cursed to herself as she tucked Jane into bed. Mal kissed the top of Jane's forehead and she grinned.

"I'm sorry, Jane. This is the only way to keep you safe." Mal tells Jane as she left the younger teen's room. When Mal walked to Fairy Godmother, the older fairy could see the stress in Mal's face. "She's sleeping now." Mal tells Fairy Godmother, who nodded.

"And, if Maleficent comes?" She asked the dreaded question. Mal's eyes turned green on the spot.

"Then, she will meet a death that will brutal than getting stabbed in the stomach with a sword." Mal answered with nothing but the honest truth and Mal missed the gulp that Fairy Godmother had given in response to her answer. If she even did hear Fairy Godmother, she ignored it. Mal's green eyes turn back to their regular color after she forced herself to calm down. _Getting angry now won't solve anything. _She thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so happy that everyone is enjoying this story! This story is getting popular just like my Detective Conan and Naruto crossover, Detective Kitsune, which was my first story to gain over 1k views. I am glad that people are enjoying both stories very much! Now, on the fifth chapter of Maleficent's Plan! I also decided to add in a pairing Mal x Evie, so I don't that won't stop you all from reading the story. **

**Another thing: I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update a lot these past few months. I have been trying to write drafts of oneshots and my other stories and it has to be mostly on the weekends that I can work on drafts and I have few time on the weekdays to work on my drafts for my stories. My other stories will be updated, but they will take longer just like this story will take longer to be updated. Thank you for being so patient with me. **

Jane slept peacefully as her mother watched over her. Fairy Godmother really hoped that Maleficent doesn't try to aim for Jane first, but she knew how vicious the evil fairy could be. She didn't want Jane to suffer and she definitely didn't want Mal to suffer for simply disobeying her mother, but from what Mal had told her, her mother will punish her regardless of what will happen simply for her own sick pleasure. Fairy Godmother couldn't believe that was what Maleficent would do to her own daughter, but she would. Maleficent was that evil and that petty, according to Mal.

Mal didn't want to face her mother, but because she was willing to threaten Jane, Mal knew that she had to step up to the plate to protect Jane and her other loved ones. She didn't want Maleficent to ruin her one chance at happiness, but Maleficent was already ruining it by simply threatening Jane. Mal didn't know why her mother wanted her to succeed her so much. Mal wasn't really evil and Jane had taught her that by revealing the sweet interior that had to be shown to certain people and Jane was one of those certain people. Mal didn't want to to be evil in the first place as she saw it as a nuisance to be evil. _Mother annoyed me with her evil plans and she was stupid enough to actually tell me her plans. _She thought as she wondered if her mother ever thought about not telling her daughter about her evil plans. Mal knew that was how Maleficent had gotten caught about her wanting to steal Fairy Godmother's wand after Mal had learned about the goodness that was inside of her all along. Mal was very glad for Jane helping her realize that being good was the best way to be and she knew that if her mother ever comes after Jane, Mal knew that there would be hell to pay.

While she thought about Jane, Mal's thoughts also went to Evie and Mal shook her head from those thoughts. _No! If I tell Evie about my feelings for her, then my mother would hurt them both. _Mal clinched her fists. She wanted to tell Evie about her feelings for her because Evie was her best friend, but Evie was also the person that held Mal's heart, even if Mal didn't really say much on the topic of romance as she didn't want her mother to use her feelings for Evie against her. She knew how cruel her mother could be and even Mal knew that the other villain kids had rough parents, her mother was cruel to the bone. No one dared to disrespect Maleficent. That was how evil Maleficent truly was. Mal clinched her fists as she thought about both Evie and Jane and she loved them both, only one was romantic while the other was platonic. Mal swallowed as she knew that her mother would be very displeased with her falling in love, but the way Mal sees everything, she could only think a fuck you to her mother. Mal knew what her mother was capable of and Mal knew that she would try everything in her power to keep the people she loves safe.

Mal didn't want anything to happen to her friends, her adoptive sister, secret crush and everyone else she cares about. Sure, she hadn't really met Ben and the royal family and court, but she wanted to save them as well. She knew that one attack from her mother would devastate the entire kingdom and she didn't want Auradon to be destroyed as she rather enjoyed being in the friendly place and all. She also didn't mind the hugs from people, even strangers, even though she didn't particularly like being touched by strangers. She did enjoy being hugged by both Jane and Evie. Jane helped her out with her feelings for the Evil Queen's daughter before Mal knew that her mother was going to attack Jane and when Jane told Mal that the girl simply had feelings that were on the romantic side for Evie, Mal didn't try to deny her feelings, but she did try to make it seem like that she loves Evie as a sister and her romantic feelings for the girl caused her to feel like that she was betraying her feelings for Evie. "I don't know if Evie likes me in the same way that I like her." Mal wasn't afraid to admit her feelings of weakness to Jane and Evie and that was why Jane knew that Mal carried feelings for the girl.

"I have seen the way you two acted around each other and now knowing how you feel, Evie probably feels the same way about you." Jane tells Mal and Mal was very grateful that Jane was willing to hear her out about her rants about being a teenager and having romance problems. Mal smiled at Jane as the girl's advice was very sweet to listen to. _I can trust on Jane to give me advice. I hope she knows that I will do the same for her. _Mal thought as she grinned at her 'younger sister'. Mal treated Jane as her family and she knew that her mother would be evil enough to target Jane. Mal didn't want Jane to get hurt and she definitely didn't want the others to get hurt even though Mal knew her mother would try to find her weak points, which are both Evie and Jane. Mal frowned when she realized that her mother was so close to coming to Auradon. Mal didn't want her mother to come to the peaceful kingdom. But she knew that she had no choice if she wants to protect the people that she loves.


End file.
